


R U Mine?

by AbusiveLittleBun



Series: Falling for Danger [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Cheating, Come Eating, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Scent Kink, Self-Harm, Shower Sex, Spanking, Top Alfie Solomons, Top James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBun/pseuds/AbusiveLittleBun
Summary: Fifth prompt for the Peaky Rare Pair Bingo: ClaimingTommy goes back to James, but it also comes with more consequences than he imagined...Direct sequel to Like Thunder, Like Lightning!
Relationships: James/Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Falling for Danger [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850239
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	R U Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been promising this baby for a while now but things happened so.... here we are.  
> I made it really fucking long as compensation tho sooo
> 
> Song inspiration:  
> arctic monkeys ~ r u mine? ﾉ slowed + reverb ﾉ

Tommy could barely hold back the trembling of his hands as he pulled up to Ada's house. He felt silly and childish for how his stomach was clenching in excitement, but he just couldn't calm his nerves, smoothing down his suit for the millionth time as he stepped out of the car.

He was going to see James again.

All this time, he has been trying to reassure himself that cutting contact with the boy was for the best, and having him around could only bring trouble. He didn't want to hurt him, he should just let James forget about the whole thing, live a normal life, and find himself some nice mundane man to play house with. This inner voice sounded suspiciously like Polly.

He knew it was selfish and wrong, but the image of James shining that same bright smile on a different person twisted something ugly in his belly. James' sweet words, his gentle touches, the way his eyes turned bright and adoring at the sight of him just overwhelmed his cold little heart. 

The boy loved him so purely, no one else could ever love him like that. And he didn't want anyone else to gain the same affection from James either. This strange possessiveness made him dizzy with want and forget about the risk involved. 

He'd get the boy killed if he continued to play this game with him. And the naive fool would gladly play along still. The most loyal dog he ever had and the bone he threw was barely a few scraps and the promise of more.

He could barely recognize his own thoughts. Was he really this twisted? Being loved so devotedly must have made him mad. 

Or maybe he too felt... similar?

Not only the concept of amazing sex and a big cock, but James' handsome smile made heat pool in his chest, the presence of the boy pulling him closer to the door.

The thought of himself being in love with James sent a dangerous shiver down his spine. From excitement or fear, he didn't know. All he knew was that it was forbidden.

But like all forbidden fruit, this too left an addictive sweetness on his tongue.

Tommy skipped up the front steps and knocked gingerly on the door, clearing his throat. 

He needed to calm down, reign his emotions in, he couldn't just let himself act like an unruly schoolboy eager to get plowed behind the church by his childhood crush. He scolded himself mentally at the analogy: "Don't you dare think about Luca right now, you're already turned on more than you should be." 

He clenched at his ring finger and tried to will the thoughts away. That was a long time ago, he was a mature, serious, adult man now. An important businessman, a heartless, cutthroat gangster, the fear and shadow of Birmingham, a-

"Mommy!" James perked up as he tore the door open with the happiest smile at the sight of the shorter man.

Yeah, that too.

He put his hand on the boy's mouth to shut him up, even though the word already slipped out, and whipped his head around the street with wide eyes, a moment of clarity in his lust-clouded brain, afraid of other people's attention. 

The sight of the boy and the sound of that word made his guts flip with a sudden punch of arousal, wiping his worrying thoughts out, he didn't need witnesses for that.

When he saw that there was no one spying on them he sighed in relief and quickly pushed the boy back inside hurriedly, slamming the door shut with his foot.

The moment the door closed completely, he grabbed James by his shirt collar and pulled him down to smash their lips together, finally giving in to his carnal desire. 

Why would they make the fruit forbidden if it tastes so mind-numbingly good?

He moaned into the wet and sloppy kiss, teeth clattering together, both of them all too eager to taste each other, and gasped as the taller man pushed him back against the door with his large hands and pressed himself even closer, palming at his tiny waist as he devoured his mouth.

God, how he missed that strong, firm, tall body pressed against him. Thomas whined into James' mouth at the delicious salty taste on his tongue, sucking on his bottom lip to savor him better.

The cool-headedness left with the earliest ship, huh.

Tommy scrambled for the back of the boy's neck to keep him closer, not wanting to let go even for a second, his belly fluttering with happiness from James' fantastic figure thrusting against him again, but his fingers slipped on the wet skin. 

Wait, wet?

His head cleared up a bit in confusion as he pulled away with a frown, only now registering, that yes, as a matter of fact, everywhere he touched the boy,-his neck, his hair, his shoulders, and arms, even his face-, was sopping wet, with what his nose and the flavor left on his tongue supplied as sweat. 

James was drenched from head to toe in sweat. He also smelled intensely like a boys' locker room.

"James, ah, James, wait," Tommy tried to push the younger man back with his hands on his chest, the material of his soft shirt soaked through, and James pulled back slightly, but still towered over him with a wide grin.

"Ada and Jessie went to a political protest in Manchester. They won't be back in two days, the house is completely ours," the taller man sounded giddy with joy, "we can make as much noise as we like. Fuck wherever you want."

Tommy blinked a couple of times in surprise. He almost completely forgot there were supposed to be other people in the house, nevermind his sister, and was ready to get fucked right there at the front door.

The image of Ada seeing him get plowed like an animal against her entrance was strangely nostalgic but rather unwelcome.

Oh, well, problem avoided.

Now that he was not completely pressed against him, Tommy could see that James was wearing some comfortable sports clothes; grey sweatpants, and a light shirt, all showing the signs of an intense workout session not too long ago with his broader frame,- which seemed somehow even stronger and bulkier now-, heaving for air. The musky scent added to that suspicion as well. 

The taller man's face was also flushed, and decidedly not just from their earlier makeout session, his sweat-slick curls sticking to his glistening forehead. Tommy had to bite his lips to hold back his moan at how gorgeous he looked.

"Did I interrupt your practice? Should I have come later?" Tommy asked, still lightly frowning, but his hands were gently caressing through the wet locks of the boy in a tender manner as he spoke, pleased for being important enough to the broader man to pause whatever he was doing.

"No, not at all. I finished just by the time you asked me to call. The moment you put down the phone I was running back home, mommy," James leaned into Tommy's touch and kissed his palm, "I just got back three minutes ago. Couldn't wait to see you again. Dreamed about you every night and thought about you every day. I'm so happy you're here."

Tommy felt his heart melt and his cheeks heat up at the sweet confession as he leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss the salty lips of the taller man again. James gave out a joyful sound at the contact and pressed him to the door once more, eagerly licking into his mouth and nipping at his plump lips.

Thomas couldn't help his heated, soft moans as he felt James kiss along his cheek and jawline, and grope his ass with his broad palms. The taller man ground his clothed erection against his tummy with needy little sounds, showing Tommy how excited he was. 

Good Lord, how he missed the feeling of that cock against him.

"Mhm, then you didn't have time to shower, did you baby? Do you want mommy to help you get cleaned up?" Tommy coyly breathed into James' sweaty neck.

The younger man perked up and pulled back with a thrilled but shy smile, "Oh, I remembered what you told me last time, you know, uh, when you were telling me about how you like to, well, um, suck dick? You said you like the musky flavor, right? That you like it a bit dirty?" he motioned nervously with his hands as if he was explaining some mathematical theory.

"Yes?" Tommy frowned again, his eyes searching the younger man's face that started to flush even harder.

"Well, um," James spread his arms around as if he was presenting himself as a gift, "I didn't shower in the last three days, nor changed underwear, so I'd taste the way you like! Surprise!"

Tommy blinked once again, his jaw falling open in shock, brain freezing for a moment. 

Oh, this sweet fucking fool.

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes tiredly, clenching his jaw and resting his weight on the doorframe for a minute before looking back up at the now quickly concerned younger man with a disbelieving shake of his head. 

So that's the reason for the smell.

Eager to please was one thing, but James was a whole nother realm.

"James," Tommy started with a sigh, the younger man already looking petrified at the mild disappointment in his eyes, "you really shouldn't have. What I meant was you don't have to wash your cock with soap and mouthwash right before I put it in my mouth. Not live like a caveman and dip it in the mud."

The scolding words weren't spoken too harshly, they had a more light, tired tone to them, but the impact was worse than a cannonball to James.

The younger man looked like he was about to have a breakdown. His earlier bright face was completely fallen, body hunching in on himself as if trying to disappear, not even able to look the other man in his eyes as he slowly took a step back. The sudden mood change perplexed Tommy.

"Oh... Oh God," James whispered brokenly as his wide eyes, which were bubbling with tears, fixated themselves on the shorter man's shoes, "you must think I'm disgusting. That I'm filthy and stupid," Tommy almost jumped from shock as the younger man suddenly hit his own head with his fist, "I'm such an idiot. Please forgive me, I'm sorry, so sorry..."

The boy's unexpected actions confused and concerned Tommy. Everything has been fine until now and suddenly after just a few mildly criticizing words he was hurting himself and crying. 

Was James having a panic attack?

Tommy's frown deepened from worry as he hurriedly came closer to the younger man, who was now actively beating his hand against the side of his head while chanting "sorry" and calling himself "stupid". He caught his forearm and cradled the trembling boy's head to the crook of his neck, hushing him gently and running his fingers through his damp hair in a soothing motion as if he was trying to calm a spooked horse.

He had no idea how to deal with this so he just thought back to how he used to calm his little siblings when they were small, and then his fellow soldiers, suffering from shell shock.

"James, shh, calm down, baby, don't worry, you hear me? Mommy's here," he peppered little kisses along the boy's neck and cheek until he was softly kissing his slack lips, holding his jaw with both hands securely. 

He tried emitting absolute calmness, humming pleasedly into the boy's mouth, softly nudging him with his tongue until the tears stopped and the tension drained out of him, both of them sighing into the kiss.

Tommy gave an appreciative moan as he felt those large arms wrap around him once more, hugging him close, the other man's body becoming more responsive.

His poor boy was so sensitive, he had to be careful with him.

Clearly, his life wasn't as peaceful and perfect as he told them at the dinner table. There must have been some kind of trauma in his past. The thought made Thomas hold onto his jaw tighter. Who could have hurt his boy?

He willed away his thoughts of vengeance and focused instead on keeping James safe. Thankfully, it was easier than he thought to calm him down again, only taking a few minutes of tenderness and care.

"Good boy, James, look at you, such a good boy for mommy, that's it, deep breaths," Tommy whispered into his mouth as he rained some more sweet kisses on it, petting his hair and neck softly until James quieted his sniffling, and slowly pacified his panic attack.

"I'm sorry," James sobbed quietly, burying his sweat-, and tear-drenched face back into Tommy's neck to breathe his scent in deeply, which seemed to calm him even more, as he hugged his small waist tightly.

"I know, baby, I know, it's alright, everything's fine," he continued to caress and kiss at his neck, gently rocking him like a fussy baby, while raining praises down at him, "Mommy is not mad at all, you hear me? You did so good for me, just as I told you, and helped me so well, couldn't have done it without you, baby boy," James gave out a small whine against his skin at the praise, arms tightening around Tommy's middle, "And you wanted me to be happy and prepared me a surprise too, what a thoughtful little boy you are. Mommy is so proud of you, James."

"Really?" James shyly peered back up and beamed as Tommy pressed a honey-sweet kiss to his lips again, keeping it pressed there for a few long moments as if sealing his words.

He broke it with a small, wet sound and nuzzled his cheek, "Yes, James, mommy is very pleased," the shorter man leaned up again to kiss at his brow before gently guiding him towards the bathroom, hand in hand. The younger man complied without hesitation, now his smile slowly growing back on his handsome face as he shyly sauntered along.

Once in the green-tiled room, Tommy pressed one more kiss to the taller man's jaw before he started pulling off his coat and suit-jacket, draping them over the nearest closet as James watched with a still teary, marveling gaze.

"Be a dear, James, and show mommy that perfect body again, would you? I missed it so much," Tommy asked in a coy tone as he pulled his holster and waistcoat over his shoulders, putting them together with the rest of his discarded clothing.

James didn't need to be asked twice, he hurriedly pulled his sweaty shirt over his head, revealing his well defined abdominal muscles before leaning down to pull off his sweatpants and throw them in the laundry basket, flexing his bicep subtly with the motion. 

Now only in his boxer shorts, stretched tight with the massive erection they tried to contain, he stepped closer to the shorter man, letting Tommy's hooded eyes appreciatively roam over his frame as he was gradually unbuttoning his collar and shirt.

James' mouth fell a bit open and his hard cock visibly jumped in his underwear as he saw the first glimpses of snow-white lace beneath the crisp shirt against the older man's bare skin.

"You've been working very hard, haven't you James?" Tommy smiled coyly at the other's reaction as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it down torturously slowly, letting it bunch up at his elbows and palms, only his fingertips visible now, "I told you, mommy has a gift for his good little boy."

The white lace-trimmed, baby blue silk satin camisole he wore under his normal outfit was purchased right after Tommy finished talking to James on the phone four days ago. He wanted to properly compensate the boy for his earlier actions.

He practically ran to the most expensive lingerie shop around town and bought half their products, overwhelmed by choice. He always enjoyed wearing pretty things, and lingerie was on top of that list. Finally, he had someone to properly appreciate that.

And oh, appreciate James most certainly did, with how he was drooling at the sight of the feminine nightwear that the shorter man slowly revealed more of, as he pulled his pants down too.

The younger man couldn't hold back his broken moan and palmed at his clothed hard-on with a trembling hand as he saw the matching panties and the complimentary white stockings held up by lacy garters on Tommy.

The shorter man gingerly stepped out of the heap of trousers he left on the floor, adding to the pile with his shirt finally falling off, kicking his shoes off too, and nudging them all to the side.

His glance slipped down the boy's well-defined abs to where he was giving himself soft little tugs through his boxers, the sight making him lick at his parted lips.

Tommy stepped closer and tutted playfully, batting away James' hand gently from his erection, leaning in to mouth at the handsome chiseled jaw and take the hard member in his own palm, his other hand cradling the boy's head, "This is mine, James, you can only play with it if I allow you," the larger man let out a needy little whine at the contact and bent his head to capture his lips again, but Tommy pulled back with a smirk and a lick to his eager mouth, "Tell me who owns this cock."

James gasped as Tommy's hand gave a little squeeze to his dick, before answering, "You, mommy, you own my cock," his words dripping with barely contained desire. His broad hands came up to caress over the soft material of the slighter man's lingerie, "No one else. I'm yours, mommy, every part of me is yours."

Tommy felt drunk on lust and power as he licked deep into the taller man's mouth again, letting him have a good taste as a reward before pulling back with a pleased purr, "That's right. Good boy, James, such a good boy for mommy."

He sank to his knees in front of James the very next moment, hands instantly coming up to the hem of his boxers, itching to finally have that mouthwatering length inside of him again.

James whimpered and tried to step back hesitantly, his hands gently trying to coerce Tommy back and away by his hair, "Mommy, don't, I'm too dirty..."

Tommy looked up with an elegant arch to his brow and pulled James back towards his face with a finger hooked in his shorts, "James, you'll never be too dirty for me. I'm the dirtiest fucking criminal, you know? Besides," he pressed a slow kiss to the tenting material, feeling the warm, wet flesh underneath, "isn't it mommy's job to clean up his baby boy?"

The shocked little choked sound the taller man gave out was almost as delicious as the taste on his tongue as Tommy surged forward and wrapped his lips around the clothed cock, sucking on the already damp material with a low moan.

He thought the smell and taste would be bothersome, he didn't expect to be so turned on by it. The more he slobbered over his cock and breathed in James' raw scent, the more pleasant it felt, the harder his own little erection tented his panties, and the more saliva pooled in his mouth, his guts fluttering at how he acted like a desperate whore.

He pulled back with one last lick to the dirty underwear, his tongue connected to the fabric with a thin line of drool before snapping it as he pulled down the material to finally release the beast he has been craving all this time. 

Tommy bit at his bottom lip at the sight of that long and perfect cock bobbing hard and ready in front of his face before he leaned close again to take him back into his mouth where it belonged.

He had to close his eyes in pleasure and couldn't hold back his broken moan as he finally wrapped his lips around James' cock without anything blocking the way.

God, how he missed it. He doesn't know if it's only because he was desperate for it or the lack of washing truly did a miracle but it felt even more perfect than before. 

His enthusiastic mewls were muffled as he gradually took more and more of that delicious length in, and before he knew he had the head poking at the back of his throat, signaling that he was halfway down already. 

He must have gotten carried away from the heady feeling, he usually tries to gradually ease down on massive cocks like this one, but the weight of it and the strong salty tang made him crave more, wanted it seethed deep as fast as he could, and made his tongue instinctively flutter against the underside to taste him better.

James looked down with a star-struck expression, his fingers appreciatively running through Tommy's locks and smiling as the man on his knees looked up with teary eyes, "You're the most beautiful thing in the whole world, mommy," his thumb wiped away a tear from the corner of Tommy's eye, threatening to spill down his cheekbone.

The smaller man hummed as a thank you against the flesh in his mouth and slowly pulled back with his cheeks hollowed tightly against it, making the man above him hiss in pleasure.

Tommy peppered wet, open-mouthed kisses along the large dick, before pressing his cheek against it and looking up at James with happy, hooded eyes, "James, mommy was so silly earlier for not thanking you properly, please forgive me, mommy loves this gift so much, thank you, my darling. It tastes so good."

James visibly beamed and his face brightened as his hands caressed over the velvety sides of the shorter man's head, "You do? Oh, mommy, I'm so happy you like it!"

Tommy hummed and nodded before licking along the length from tip to base, first in slow and long strokes, then sucking wet kisses into it, wetting it properly and licking up the salty taste, "I love it, James, I love it so much, you have no idea," and it almost terrified him with how true that statement was.

Dick could truly get him higher than any drug, huh.

He made sure to wholly lick off the sweat from his cock and soak it in his saliva, before carefully circling his tongue around the tip under the foreskin to clean there too, keeping his movements gentle but effective. Once done, he took the cockhead in his mouth and gave an affectionate long suck before popping off and licking back down to the base. 

He sighed in pleasure as he breathed in the strong scent at the damp patch of curly hair atop James' cock, licking a long stripe over it to comb it through, following the treasure line on his hard belly, before ducking back down and pressing his lips against the base as a grateful kiss.

"Mommy is going to take care of you so well, James," Tommy moaned against his skin, "Make you so happy and clean, baby boy."

He ducked his head lower and started licking at his balls, taking each into his mouth and playing with them with his tongue, swallowing around them softly and humming to create pleasant vibrations. James seemed to be unfamiliar with the sensation but liked it very much, gasping as his fingers tightened in his hair to keep him there.

And Tommy did with pleasure, one of his hands slowly jerking the glorious cock next to his face while making sure to thoroughly clean the damp, musky flesh in his mouth, not minding the ticklish sensation of the pubic hair on his tongue, as he switched between sucking on the left to the right periodically, not wanting to keep them in the cold air for long. 

When he deemed both of his balls properly cleaned and warmed up, he pulled back and released the right globe with a wet pop of his mouth, pressing a little farewell kiss to it before returning his lips to the tip of James' dick with a coy smile.

"What a good, patient little boy you are, letting mommy clean you up properly without fussing for more. I think you deserve your treat now, baby. Ready to fuck mommy's face, James?" he barely had half his cock in his mouth but his voice already sounded fucked out from the lust engulfing him.

James panted and nodded eagerly, "Yes, mommy, thank you."

Tommy gave him a small proud smile before opening his mouth to take his cock back inside the wet heat, first making sure his throat was well-prepared enough and taking in as much as he could. Once he had the tip hit his throat with no gagging following he moaned pleasedly and squeezed the hands on his head, bobbing down hungrily with pure desire radiating from his eyes to signal James to go on.

The boy was already properly trained and got the message instantly, starting to grip his locks harder, pulling him back down with slowly increasing speed and strength, his hips bucking up to chase the warmth of Tommy's expert mouth.

After a minute the shorter man deemed James efficient and confident enough to go on without his guidance and let go of his wrists to reach down in his underwear to grip at his neglected erection and give it a few strong jerks. 

He has been hard since before he stepped out of his car, nevermind his earlier cleaning ministrations, he knew it wouldn't take long for him to finish with the way his boy used his face.

James was pounding his length down his tight throat in strong strokes, the musky wet patch of pubic hair tickling his nose as the tip hit deep into his inner walls, fist firm in his now messy locks as he slammed him back on his cock with lovely grunts of degradation following.

"Yeah, mommy, fuck, take it. Take it all, you beautiful little bitch. It was so fucking worth it to wait for your slutty ass to come back to me for more, you're addicted to my dick now, aren't you? Fuck, mommy, look at you, sucking on my cock like you were made for it, fuck, you perverted little angel," for someone who had to be taught dirty talk and has an otherwise shy and sweet personality, James did grow quite a filthy mouth on him, to Tommy's delight, "Cleaning my dirty dick up so well, and loving the taste like a nasty, deranged slut. You're such a perfect whore, mommy."

Oh, fuck, yes, he was close, he was so close. The degrading words, his tight little jerks, and the sensation of that massive cock banging down his throat, the image of himself on his knees in lingerie, getting his face fucked after cleaning up his lover's unwashed cock with his tongue all too much to bear. 

It was the hottest fucking situation he has ever been in. 

He was going to come. So fucking hard.

He moaned brokenly with his full mouth, tears spilling over his clumped wet lashes as he stared up at his perfect boy, wanting him to see the hot mess he could make of the gangster prince of Birmingham, trying to keep up the eye-contact as he felt himself tipping over the edge when James grunted: "Are you going to squirt, mommy? Is sucking off your little boy going to make you come?"

And Tommy did, with a muffled scream from the overwhelming sensation, chocking on the sudden strong thrust of the dick in his throat as he spilled in his own fist in his silk panties. 

He mewled sweetly and trembled from the aftershocks, feeling like a firework just went off inside his belly, letting his face be roughly dragged along the massive cock like a ragdoll and giving a grateful little moan as he felt the boy shove it down as deep as he could and keep him there as he came down his throat with a deep groan that sounded like "mommy".

Tommy tried to focus on relaxing his throat and swallow it all, as he felt the hot load coat his inner walls in thick spurts, and happily nuzzled his face against the hairy hard tummy he was pressed against.

He has swallowed more men's ejaculates than he could count but this somehow felt special to him, not wanting to waste a single drop and keeping his mouth locked around the softening cock even as James eased his grip and pulled back with a content sigh. 

James chuckled as he watched Tommy suck gently around his sensitive spent prick, cleaning it once more, "Thank you, mommy, this was the most amazing blowjob ever. You're the best," he gave grateful pats to Tommy's head and let him draw back slowly with a wet pop and give a little kiss on the tip again.

"Your welcome, sweetheart," if his voice sounded fucked out earlier, it was positively wrecked now, as if he smoked ten packs within the hour.

Well, at least it gave him pride, knowing just how well he could take care of his boy.

He licked off his own come from his hand before standing back up on shaky legs like a newborn calf, James helping him along and kissing his shoulders and neck gratefully as he hugged him close. 

James tried to chase after his mouth to kiss him there too, but the shorter man pushed him back gently with his fingers on his jaw, "Later, baby, mommy's mouth is dirty now. I'll give you plenty of kisses after I wash it, I promise."

"You're too sweet to me. I'm so happy to have you, mommy," James sighed as he squeezed Tommy's smaller frame tight and nuzzled against his hair affectionately, "I know you don't want me to say how I truly feel about you, so I won't, but I just want you to know I still feel like that. Very much."

Tommy felt his abused throat give a painful clench and his eyes prickle with new tears as he buried his face into the taller man's neck, his chest suddenly feeling heavy as his nails dug into the broad sweaty back.

Oh, right, James was still dirty too.

The realization brought him a good enough excuse to break the tender moment with the clearing of his throat and impatient little taps against James' shoulder, "Come on, big boy, let's get you properly cleaned up, ok? We can talk about this later."

James perked up as he pulled back with hopeful eyes and an uncertain smile, keeping his strong hands on Tommy's thin arms as if afraid the moment he lets go, the shorter man bolts for the door. To be fair, it happened before, so he won't blame him.

"Wait, does that mean you'll stay? Will you sleep here?" he sounded like a kid on Christmas.

Tommy gave a tired smirk and a nonchalant shrug as if his heart wasn't beating out of his ribcage from the sight of the younger man's sweet smile, "If you'll let me. And if your bed is comfortable enough."

James looked close to tears again as he engulfed Tommy in another tight hug, lifting him with a giggle and spinning him around as if he weighed nothing, "Ah, you make me so happy mommy, so happy," he stopped only to lift Tommy higher and closer to his face, looking him in the eyes with the widest smile, "I'd do anything for you, anything in the world."

Tommy let his smirk widen a bit before tapping the boy's shoulders that he has been clutching onto for dear life since he lifted him up, "Put me down first, James. Let's have a shower, then we can discuss lunch too."

James did so bashfully, gingerly placing down the smaller man and helping him pull over his thin torso the lacy silk camisole with an undying smile plastered across his handsome freckled face, "I've been practicing since you told me you would be coming for lunch. I'm not very good in the kitchen, but Ada has been teaching me recipes she said you may like. She also said you're not much of an eater, but you seemed to enjoy the food when you came over."

Tommy held onto the back of the boy's neck as he kneeled down to pull off his stockings and panties, "What can I say, the sight of you makes me famished," Tommy muttered with a coy smile as he caressed the boy's damp brown locks.

James peered up with a darkening blush and kissed at his now naked knee before standing up and discarding his own remaining underwear and leading Tommy into the shower with a gentle hand on the small of his back, "I'm not that good a cook yet to confidently give you the five-course delicious meal you deserve, but I can make a pretty good cheezy omelet and we have fresh bread too. And I took care of the dessert as well."

Tommy hummed as he turned on the shower and the pleasantly warm water hit his skin, "Hm, how so?" he pulled the taller man closer by the hand and gave a wet kiss to his jaw before reaching for the bar of soap, perched atop the little metal tray on the side.

"Well," James chuckled as Tommy started leathering him up with the bubbling soap and washing him thoroughly as he listened, "I asked Ada what kind of sweets do you like. She said she can't really remember if you had a preference since you guys would wolf down anything you could get your hands on, no matter how stale or gross," Tommy hummed in agreement as he continued dragging his hands through the well-sculpted body of the broader man. 

He truly can't remember what was his favorite pastry, if he even had one, he could eat them so rarely as a child. During the war the food was so scarce and bad he had no want for it, and now as an adult, he felt as if the food he ate was only a necessary fuel and barely had more than maybe a toast in the morning, and a bite of something the rest of the family cooked up for dinner. 

He just didn't have any passion or excitement for the meals he had to eat, and only found the rumble of his empty stomach a nuisance. It might have been a coping mechanism he developed in his teens: if he has no desire for food, it's not a loss if he doesn't get any. He won't cry himself to sleep at night as he's haunted by the smell of the bakery he passed in the morning, where the baker would beat them half-dead if they so much as dared to stare through the window for longer than a minute.

He felt a gush of melancholia slowly drape over his brain as he realized the reason behind his lack of enthusiasm for food but was quickly shaken back to reality as he felt James' warm hands leather shampoo through his hair.

It smelled nice. The scent like fresh cinnamon biscuits and ripe figs.

It smelled like James.

James was nice.

He had nice hands. A nice smile. A nice body. A nice cock. And a nice personality. He made him feel nice too.

His belly was quickly easing back from the earlier knot it was in from the negative thoughts at the gentle ministrations. He purred into the sensation as those long digits massaged his scalp pleasantly while James' cheerful voice kept on talking.

"I kept on asking, bringing out recipe books I found in the library, researching Romani and Birmingham foods, but found nothing she would deem as something you'd love the best," he gave a little laugh as he angled the showerhead to wash off the foam in Tommy's hair, "I mastered how to make pancakes, to somehow compensate for it. Everyone likes pancakes after all."

Tommy kept his eyes closed as he let the taller man wash him with his warm and soft touches, feeling like his body might melt from pleasure, "Hm, true," now that he mentioned it, he doesn't think he ever had pancakes before in his life, but he heard they're supposed to be good.

"But then," James continued with a bright tone, "I was walking with Ada and Jessie across town yesterday, and they were talking about how important wearing trousers for women was, and you know her, once she gets into gender politics, not even God could stop her. But that's good, that she's so passionate, I look up to her a lot for it!"

Tommy hummed as an agreement with an amused smile before smoothing his wet hair back and opening his eyes to find the shampoo bottle and pour some of the liquid on his hand.

Ada was always the strongest when it came to will amongst the Shelby siblings. She was the only one that could argue herself out of a beating from their father and make their old man scared shitless. She was nothing like their mother in nature, more like their grandmother: a fearless and determined young woman, not bending to any man's will. Even their faces were similar. 

Tommy sometimes mused on how Arthur was the pitch-perfect replica of their father, when it came to appearance, except for the eyes, Ada looked a lot like their paternal grandmother, John an interesting mix of their maternal grandparents, Finn looking like a softer version of their paternal grandfather, and he himself, well.

He was always a mirror image of their mother. Same dark hair, same full lips, and hollow face. The same feminine but boney features that unnerved the other boys. The same "soulless" eyes too. His father hated him for it, called him Little Bernadette or Pretty Dettie when he was very drunk. Thank God it was at least him and not Ada who was born with their mother's face.

Why his mind kept wandering back to his depressing past, he didn't know, must have been a bad omen, but he was once again quickly pulled back into reality by James' comforting presence and soft laughter.

"But all of a sudden, in the middle of her sentence she just stopped. Both talking and walking. I was very shocked, to say the least, I thought there must have been something seriously wrong. But she was just staring at this shop window with this unblinking, terrifying gaze. Something that you do sometimes I guess," he laughed as Tommy softly swatted his head as he leathered shampoo on it, "Anyway, I ask her what's wrong, even Jessie seemed concerned, but she just kept on staring at the shop window, which turned out to be some Italian bakery, and pointed at the display, where there was some kind of lemon pie, called lemon crostata or something. She blurted out that's your favorite."

These words felt as if they punched a hole through his brain and time and brought him straight back to fourteen years ago into the kitchen of his teacher.

He could almost feel the warm candlelight and the thick wool sweater he got from her, to shelter him from the cold December air. The scent of freshly baked pie and warm spices draping over him. Sitting at the merry dinner table he and the other kids from school were invited to because it was Mrs. Changretta's eldest son's birthday.

The same son Tommy was madly in love with since he was seven.

"Lemon crostata is my dear Luca's favorite, I hope you kids will like it too," Mrs. Changretta patted her son's broad back and gave a small kiss to his temple, Luca smiling in return and whispering a quiet "Grazie".

Luca was four and a half years older, had no reason to hang around the Shelby kids, he was a much more refined and well-mannered boy. They only had contact when he helped around at the school.

His mother was a generous and kind-hearted teacher and his father was the head of the Italian mafia controlling Birmingham at the time. Everyone knew he would follow in his footsteps, even if he was kind like his mother.

That was the main reason Tommy started taking interest in the gangster world.

Back then, he was a young and foolish teenager, only fifteen, a slave to his emotions, and Tommy was so magnetized with the older boy's handsome face he barely realized John stole away his slice of crostata until his face was stuffed with it. He fumed silently and John quickly hid behind Arthur to save himself from his brother's furious gaze. He was still in that age when food was precious to him and such betrayal felt like a serious violation of his trust.

Tommy whipped his head around when he felt a gentle broad palm touch his back, accompanied by the scent of lemons and an intoxicating, woody cologne.

It was Luca, smiling down at him.

"Here, have some of mine," the older boy sat down next to him and nudged his plate in front of Tommy.

The smaller boy blushed and tried to push the plate back, "I can't. It wouldn't be right. I know it's your favorite."

Luca's grin widened and he cut off the tip of his cake with his fork, lifting it to Tommy's mouth, "So are you. Here, I want you to eat it. At least for my sake. Please."

Tommy was red as a cherry as he opened his mouth to let the older boy feed him as if he was his baby. Or his dearest.

He moaned at the first bite loudly, the incredibly rich taste was unlike anything he has ever tasted before, and from Luca's hand, it tasted like a piece of heaven.

He ended up eating more than three fourth of the taller boy's slice, who on purpose ate a smaller bite after every bigger one he fed to Tommy. He couldn't wash off his blush for three days. 

Ada teased him about it constantly the following few weeks, asking him if he was dreaming about lemon crostata at night, for moaning so loud. They both know that wasn't the reason, but it was true it was the best thing he has ever eaten in his life too.

Of course, she would remember something like that.

James' beaming voice was once again a sudden punch back to his current situation as he smiled brightly at Tommy's still shocked face, "So I ordered some of that to be delivered for lunch! I really hope you'll like it! Ada said it holds a special meaning for you."

Tommy let a sad smile spread across his lips as he dragged his fingers down the broader man's wet chest thoughtfully before he pushed his wet hair out of his eyes and turned his back to James. He closed his eyes and let the gentle stream hit his face, "It does."

He felt James pause,- his earlier excitement slightly deflating from Tommy's reaction -, before he felt his broad hands gently hold his thin waist.

"May I ask why?" the younger man asked in a careful tone, rubbing soothing circles into his skin with his thumbs.

Tommy tensed up a bit before he sighed defeatedly. He was too tired to lie, "It doesn't matter. It was just the favorite dessert of someone important to me."

James' hands tightened subtly, his tone growing a bit colder behind him, "Important how?"

Tommy stared at the green tiles in front of him. Luca's eyes were such a brilliant shade of green. So warm and comforting. He whispered quietly, "He was my first."

James rubbed soap onto the skin of his back as an excuse to dig his fingers slightly into his flesh as his voice grew even icier, "First what? Love? Fuck? Boyfriend?"

Tommy chuckled humorlessly, his head bowing forward, unable to look at the green wall anymore, "Yeah. All that," he rubbed at his eyes with his fingers, cursing the water for dripping into it, "The first man who owned me completely."

"What number am I?" James asked suddenly, his voice all too cold compared to his earlier warmth. It made Tommy's stomach clench with worry. James was supposed to be sweet and safe, this defiance and confrontation were not what he signed up for.

He tried to bat away his melancholic thoughts and play it nonchalant and unbothered, "Hard to say, I stopped counting the men who fucked me in the army. I'm guessing you're pushing at the triple digits."

"What about love?" James tried to nudge him to turn around, but Tommy had a suspicious feeling that one of them will cry if he does so he wouldn't take his chances.

"I didn't love anyone after Luca. Even that was a mistake. Don't ask me to make it again," he didn't want to tell the younger man how it crippled him when Luca was shipped off to America and he never heard about him again. He thought he would die from sadness.

James fell silent for a few minutes, contemplating his next move. Tommy tried to ignore him and rub more soap into his skin to avoid having to face the younger man.

He suddenly felt James step close, his front plastered against Tommy's back as he breathed against his neck, "What about ownership?"

Tommy gave a cruel chuckle as he turned the water off, ready to step out of the shower, but the strong arms on his waist halted his movements, "You don't own me, James. No one does."

James pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, but it felt like the opposite of affectionate, "Yeah? You are not mine, but I am yours? Is this how you want this relationship to go?" his hands came around his waist to press him more firmly against his muscular body.

Tommy tried to wriggle out of his hold and huffed, "What relationship? I never said I wanted to own you."

James hummed thoughtfully at the harshly spit words as his hands slowly dragged up to squeeze and play with Tommy's pectorals, eliciting a soft gasp from the smaller man as he pinched his nipples, "You said I'm your little boy, mommy. That you own my cock."

Tommy breathed harshly, trying to bite back his mewls as James continued playing with his sensitive tits, "That's different."

"Oh, yeah? Well in that case," Tommy almost stumbled as he felt the strong body behind him disappear, if not for the broad palms now squeezing firmly his thighs. He only registered that James kneeled down behind him when he felt his breath against his wet asscheeks as he spoke next, "I own your pussy, mommy," and spread his cheeks apart.

Tommy wanted to turn around and ask him what the fuck did he mean when all of a sudden he broke out into a surprised moan as he felt the boy's wet tongue lick a long stripe across his hole. The slick, silky sensation shot electricity up his spine.

No one has eaten him out since Luca, he almost completely forgot how it felt.

Fuck, the feeling of the warm muscle probing at his ass and stretching him felt divine, making his spent cock twitch up in interest and his ass clench around the intrusion. He let his head dip forward and rest on the cool tile, his mouth hanging open and letting his needy noises and drool drip freely.

James must have done this before, licking inside and fucking into his hole in strong, confident strokes, making him give out embarrassing little moans and his knees growing weak with every movement of his tongue.

He reached back with one hand to grip at the boy's wet curls, his thighs trembling in his broad hands, "James, fuck, ah," Tommy gasped as the boy sucked an open-mouthed kiss on his taint, "Stop it, I'm not clean enough, wait, ah."

James gave a gentle bite to his ass before answering, "You cleaned me up so well, let me do the same for you too, mommy. Let me show how much I love your pretty pussy," and he dove right back between his cheeks to lap at his hole again.

Tommy whimpered, fingers tightening in the boy's hair, feeling like he was melting from the inside with the younger man's clever tongue so deep. He was already hard again but he didn't dare touch himself with one shaking hand holding him up against the wall, the other fisted in the drenched locks of James to keep him there.

He was very good, and when one of his long fingers slipped in beside his wriggling tongue, Tommy felt almost feverish with want.

"Ah, more, James, so good, put in more," Tommy breathed against the tiles in front of him, his slack lips grazing the smooth green stone and his hot breath puffing little warm fogs against it.

James hummed, his tongue vibrating against his inner walls and sending a shiver down Tommy's spine before complying and fit in two more fingers to help along the stretch.

He felt so dazed and weak, it was all too good to be true, close to his second orgasm within the hour. 

James really kept him, young, huh.

But no matter how good that expert tongue and long digits felt as they massaged his insides, he wanted the real deal. He wanted that cock inside himself.

"James, stop, James, baby, please," he mewled, tugging on the hair in his grasp and making the boy groan in pleasure, still not letting up, "If you keep this up mommy is going to come again," James seemed to pride himself in that and gave a strong suck, making Tommy almost crumble to the ground from the sensation, "Ah, fuck, stop, mommy wants to come on your cock. I'm so close. Put it in me, James, come on, be a good boy for mommy, I want it so much."

James pulled his face back with one more long lick before he mouthed against Tommy's cheek, "I'll put it in if you say your pussy is mine, mommy. Say that I own it like you own my cock," he sounded very serious, biting into the soft flesh of the smaller man's buttocks.

Tommy gave a frustrated groan and tugged more on his hair, "Fucking hell, James, stop playing around and just shove your fucking cock-," but his sentence broke off into a moan as the taller man suddenly slapped across his asscheek.

It wasn't even the strength of the blow that shocked him into his submissive whimper, trying to hold back from coming on the spot, but the fact that his boy would spank him without his explicit order.

"Tell me who owns this pussy, mommy," James' voice dipped into a low and dangerous tone, making Tommy whimper more and his legs shake, but before he could order him to stop again, another, even harsher, blow smacked his skin at the same spot, making his cheek bounce and redden, "Tell me who your dripping, tight, slutty cunt belongs to," the shorter man yelped when James spit on his hole as an emphasis.

Tommy felt like he might fucking come at the next hit, his back arching like a cat and his face pressed against his arm on the wall to muffle his scream. He wouldn't last. He had to get that cock fast, or he felt like he would fall apart.

"...You," he whimpered softly after a few moments, but the shaky word felt louder than a gunshot at that moment, "...you own mommy's pussy, James," he felt like he could die from shame at his own submissive words, but he was too desperate to fight anymore, "My cunt belongs to you, just please, baby," but his sob was cut off by his whimper as James pressed a wet kiss to his flaming handprint on his cheek.

"Thank you, mommy, that's all I want," Tommy didn't have to turn around to hear the smile in James' voice, or feel him stand up behind him.

The boy's strong hands positioned his thin frame easily; lifting his hips higher for easier access for his taller frame, making the dip in his spine deeper. Tommy held onto the shower rail to help balance himself on his trembling tiptoes. 

The way he was presenting his ass for the younger man for the taking made him blush wildly in embarrassment. He acted like a bitch in heat instead of the fucking king of Birmingham.

The position wasn't very convenient, James was too tall, they should be doing this in a bed, but the feeling of his long, hard cock pressing at his gaping hole made him forget about all that and moan in gratitude.

"I'll take such good care of you, mommy" they both gasped as James' cockhead breached him and he slowly slid deeper. It was a bit painful, with only saliva and water to ease the way for that massive cock, but Tommy would gladly take the pain if it meant he would be getting that dick with it, "I'll make you so happy, I promise. I'll make you love me too. I'll make you mine."

Tommy's heart clenched at the hopeful words and was about to voice his protest when all of a sudden James shoved the rest of his prick in all the way, and the sudden stretch and pleasure tore his orgasm out forcefully with a scream.

James groaned as the shorter man's insides clenched around his cock, "Ah, mommy, I love feeling you squirt around my cock, it feels so good," he started moving his hips in strong thrusts, holding up Tommy's shaking frame with one hand on his boney hip, the other sliding along his quivering back until he was grasping at the back of his neck to keep his weakening body up and in position.

Tommy could only whine and drool against the wall, still trembling from the aftershocks, as the broader man fucked into him in earnest, the angle making the massive length slide in deeper than before and hitting his sensitive prostate with every thrust.

Suddenly the sounds of their wet and hot flesh slapping against each other, the slick thrust of James' cock, his breathy praises, and Tommy's kittenish mewls were accompanied by the sounds of the doorbell and insistent knocking.

James groaned in frustration but the speed and force of his pounding only increased instead of faltering as the doorbell rang once more. Tommy could barely keep himself up, clawing at the smooth wall and whimpering brokenly, "J-James, ah, the door, uh," his voice shakey as every word was punched out by the large cock messing up his insides.

"Just a moment, mommy, they can wait, just let me come inside your tight pussy first, let me fill you up," James breathed against the juncture of his neck, kissing the wet flesh before sinking his teeth into it to muffle his groan as his thrusts became more erratic and brutal, chasing his approaching orgasm like a wild animal until Tommy clenched around him with a shriek at the pain.

James jaw tightened as he spilled deep inside, roughly thrusting until the last remnants of his come have been milked out by the tight hole around him. He heaved his aftershocks against the smooth freckled skin before he released Tommy's flesh from his mouth, letting his saliva dribble onto the fresh teeth marks, before licking at the wound with an apologetic tongue.

Tommy whimpered as he reached up with a trembling hand to the mark, pulling his fingertips back only to be met with a few droplets of blood mingled with the boy's saliva. 

The fucker broke the skin. This mark will be there for too long.

Tommy huffed and whined in anger, far too blissed out to sound threatening as he tried to swat back at the boy's torso behind him in retaliation because how dare this bastard-

The doorbell rang again, James pressing one more apologetic kiss to Tommy's neck before he gently eased out his spent cock, "I'm sorry, I got carried away mommy, I didn't mean to," as fucking if, "I'll get the door and help you clean it up, just wait for a minute, it must be the pie."

Tommy was ready to bite his head off, but the moment the strong hands on his waist pulled away, he was sliding down the wall like a fucked out mess, his legs unable to keep him up anymore. He rested against the wet tiles and focused on bringing his breathing back to normal as he watched James wrap a towel around his waist and hurry out of the bathroom.

Either that three year age difference meant a lot, or the boy was just too fit an athlete to be strained out from their fucking like he was. Either way, it was unfair it took him such a short amount of time to get back to normal. And this was the second orgasm within the hour. Tommy was still weak and trembling as he felt the load left behind inside him drip out slowly from his used hole.

He huffed and tried to sweep away the wet strands of hair in his eyes as he heard the front door open. His slowly calming breathing, however, stopped together with his heart as he heard a gruff voice reply to James' cheerful "Hello".

"I have to speak to Mr. Shelby," the man sounded irritated, clearly not happy how he was made to wait until they stopped fucking in the bathroom. By how clearly he heard them talking, Tommy guessed the man also heard their loud coupling at least faintly.

Tommy's mind was racing a mile a minute as he tried to put the voice to a face, scrambling messily off the shower floor and stumbling to the door, wincing at the protesting pain that his messed up hole gave out.

He had to keep James safe.

He quickly snatched off a large blue robe from the hanger, that must have been the taller man's, with how it engulfed his smaller frame, the sleeves covering his hands completely. 

For protection, he grabbed one of his guns from his holster and put them in the large pocket of the robe. He might be fucked out, but he'll not let his lover get fucked up.

"Who are you?" he heard James ask in a confused and innocent tone as he hurriedly tied the robe around his waist, body swimming in the excess of fabric and walked briskly to the front door as straight as he managed with his body still worn out and his abused ass leaking with plenty of the boy's ejaculation.

He saw the guest over James' shoulder as he clumsily stumbled towards them across the hallway, and the other man noticed him too, directing his attention to him instead of James, who was still blocking the door with his broad and wet frame.

It took a couple of seconds, but Tommy recognized the tall dark bearded man as Ishmael, one of Alfie's men, often waiting by the door when they were supposed to have a meeting. 

He was there when he left this morning too. Alfie must have had him followed.

"It's alright, James, I know him," Tommy tapped the taller man's back gently to make him stop acting like a protective guard dog; their guest was not one bit amused by his antics. James hesitantly let Tommy step up next to him instead of shielding him with his larger frame, but kept a territorial hand on the small of his back, "Nice day, Ishmael."

"Indeed, Mr. Shelby," Ishmael sighed, his brown eyes pointedly seizing up his indecent state, lingering on the fresh bitemark on his neck for a long second. Fuck, he'll tell Alfie, no doubt about it, "Forgive me for barging in, but Mr. Solomons would like to have a follow up of your meeting this morning. He wants to propose a new deal. One, he said, you'd most certainly appreciate."

Tommy huffed and pulled the robe around his wet skin tighter, goosebumps appearing on his flesh from the cold air. He felt overly exposed, even with the heavy weight of the gun in his pocket, "Well, he could have given me a call tomorrow, but fine, tell him to schedule a date with my secretary-," but he was cut off by a slow shake of Ishmael's head.

"Mr. Solomons wants you to, and I quote, "get your pert ass back in his office right the fuck now, he generously let you have your bloody little date with your prince fucking charming," which, I would say, would mean he'd be expecting you within the next half an hour. He said he wants to have you over for lunch. Discuss the deal then."

Tommy frowned, "Mr. Solomons seems to believe I'm not an awfully busy man, it seems. Why would I jump on his offer?" he could feel James silently fuming next to him, his hand massaging little circles into his back.

Ismael blinked slowly and scratched at his bearded jaw thoughtfully, "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you this, but he was screaming with Ollie to get Mr. Sabini on the phone after you left. He said he might break the deal off with the Italians. But don't tell him I told you that," he dragged his hand over his neck tiredly, "He'll bust my kneecaps. I have three kids to feed."

Tommy swallowed as his mind was working over the new information. He didn't expect this move from Alfie. Maybe involving James was truly the wrong decision. Maybe his plan was completely fucked up. 

It's okay, calm down, Tommy. Stay calm, stay cool, don't let them see any weakness. You'll improvise. You always do. Just make it seem like it's all going according to the plan.

Tommy nodded after a minute, "Alright then. I'll be coming back to the bakery in twenty minutes."

Ishmael nodded as well with a small relieved exhale through his nose, moving to turn but catching himself in the last moment, "Oh, right, I almost forgot," he looked back at Tommy, "Mr. Solomons has one more message, but not to you," he turned to James and raised a brow, "Are you the boyfriend?"

Tommy almost choked on his own spit and James stuttered with wide eyes next to him, "Um, excuse me?" he frantically looked between Ishmael and Tommy.

"The "rude little prick on the phone" from this morning? The one Mr. Shelby here called his boyfriend," Ishmael supplied, tone bored, while Tommy's face felt like it was on fire from the embarrassment.

"Oh," James' handsome features gradually broke out in the widest smile, looking like he just won the lottery, "Yes, sir, yes I am."

"Good. Mr. Solomon wanted me to tell you," and suddenly his fist collided with James' face in a wet crunch, Tommy's eyes widening as the taller man next to him fell back on his ass from the force of it. 

He quickly crunched down with a worried gasp of the boy's name, assessing the damage on the younger man's face and cupping it gently as James was hissing in pain and clutched at his bleeding nose.

Ishmael just wiped his hand on his coat and looked down at the both of them with a neutral expression, "Don't dip your little dick in other men's property kid, or I'll give you pain a thousand times worse, and make you see hell on earth," Tommy whipped his head back around at that, his eyes manic, hand already on the gun in his pocket, but Ishmael just put his palms up, "is what Mr. Solomons wanted me to tell you. Nothing personal. I'm just a messenger," he turned again to walk off the steps, tipping his hat, "I'll see you soon, Mr. Shelby. Have a good day."

And with that Ishmael was off, Tommy quickly standing to close and lock the door behind him with trembling hands.

Alfie could have had Ishmael kill James. 

Even this show of how much he could easily hurt him was enough to make Tommy's heart beat out of his chest from worry.

This was the worst fucking plan. He wanted to scream at himself and beat his head against the door for his foolishness.

Alfie now knew where James lived, what he looked like. He was going to use him as a bargaining chip. This was what the meeting soon will be about.

He will kill James if Tommy doesn't comply.

Tommy felt tears prickle at his eyes and his stomach clench painfully. He signed this poor boy's fucking death warrant. This is all his fault.

If only he wasn't so cocky. If only he didn't try to play Alfie. If only he didn't fucking give in to James-

"Am I your boyfriend?" the innocent question made Tommy's nerve-wracked brain halt and turn back to the boy still on the floor with wide eyes.

"What?" Tommy breathed quietly, perplexed at why James was smiling so brightly as he wiped away his nosebleed with the back of his hand.

"He said you called me your boyfriend. Is that true?" James slowly stood up with a groan, but his smile didn't falter as he walked up to Tommy, who was still leaning on the door in a shaken manner.

He needed a moment to quiet his screaming thoughts and shake his head to clear it enough to muster an answer, "That, uh, yes..." he cleared his throat hesitantly, staring at his own trembling hand still clutching the doorknob, not able to look James in the eyes, "I did... Alfie asked me who was I talking to on the phone. And, uhm. I said to him, that, well, that you were my boyfriend."

He hoped the boy didn't notice how his voice cracked on the last word, and he rubbed at his eyes to will away the tears threatening to bubble up. He couldn't let James see him cry, he had to fucking escape. Go to Alfie right away, beg him to spare James, yes, that's what he'll do. He will apologize, give him a bigger cut, anything, but he couldn't let him hurt the boy.

He sighed and cleared his throat, determined to put back on his coldhearted gangster attitude, and tried to move past James to get back to the bathroom and get his clothes, but the taller man just pushed him back against the door and pressed his mouth against his feverishly.

Tommy gasped into the kiss, tasting the rusty tang of blood on his tongue, and feeling it smear on his face. He tried to force James back, but the younger man was stronger and attacked his lips relentlessly, licking into his mouth and cupping his jaw with a firm hand to keep him in place, as if trying to feed more of his nosebleed to him. 

James only pulled back slightly with a chuckle when Tommy bit at his lip with a whine.

"What the fuck are you doing, James?" Tommy heaved for air, clawing at the boy's neck, his voice breaking again.

James held his wrists and pressed a kiss on both of them before resting their foreheads together, nuzzling the shorter man's cheek as he spoke tenderly, "My mouth is dirty too now. What, can't your boyfriend kiss you, mommy?" and pressed his lips to the corner of Tommy's gasping mouth, licking away the blood he left there.

"You bloody idiot," Tommy tried to wriggle his hands out of the stronger man's hold, his wet locks falling into his eyes, "Don't you fucking understand the danger I put you in? You just got your nose fucking busted for being associated with me. And this is just the fucking start," he couldn't hold back his sob, his voice quieting, "Alfie will kill you. I've made you his fucking enemy."

James smirked smugly as he kissed Tommy's brow, "Good. He's been mine since I first heard you say his name," he rubbed at his nose bridge with a chuckle, "And actually, I don't think it's broken, it's not as bad as it looks, don't worry. The guy didn't hit that hard," he looked him deeply in the eyes, face showing nothing but pride and adoration "And if that's the price I have to pay to be your boyfriend, then I'll fucking welcome it."

Tommy stared up at him incredulously. This boy lost his fucking mind.

James caressed a gentle hand down his cheekbone and looked full of joy, "I don't mind if he sends a whole army to get me, as long as I got you," his thumb traced Tommy's parted lips with a worried little tilt to his brows, "I dirtied you with my blood, mommy, I'm sorry, let me clean you up like a good boyfriend," and he gently pulled the still shaken Tommy back to the bathroom.

Tommy was still pliant from fear as he let James wipe off their faces, and dry his wet body with a soft towel, pressing kisses to every freshly dried surface, the gentle pampering slowly calming him down. 

How could this boy rile him up and calm him down so fast, he had no idea. His heart deserved a fucking vacation after this.

The taller man gently ruffled Tommy's hair with the towel, drying it up a bit, his dark locks curling against his face, "You look so cute like this," James mused with an adoring expression, playing with the strands that fell into his sight, Tommy peering up at him with curious eyes, "So young too, you look younger than me right now. With your soft skin, big eyes, and freckles. If I saw you like this on the street, I'd think you're a freshman," his hand caressed tenderly down his cheek as he breathed against his lips, "Without your suit, or your cold glare. Without your armor. You look so sweet and innocent, like a little princess. My pretty little mommy."

Tommy knew it was meant as a compliment but as James kissed the last word into his mouth his nails dug into the larger man's wrist and his tears finally spilled down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and opened his lips with a sob swallowed by the younger man.

That's what he has been fighting against all this time. This vulnerability.

He felt torn open and exposed by this silly little boy, who wanted to play knight in shining armor, when it felt as if he gutted Tommy and tore his mind and heart out. 

James was right, he felt like a child, like a damsel in distress, not like the strong cutthroat gangster he was supposed to be. His iron walls seemed to crumble to ash as James held him close in his gentle embrace and kissed him tenderly.

He always treated him like a princess. So careful, so sweet, as if he was some delicate flower and not a bloody criminal.

He felt so weak and helpless, how could he ever protect the younger man from Alfie or all his other enemies? Even thinking about his miserable fate for a moment made him sob brokenly into the kiss. He was pulling the noose tighter around his neck with every moment they spent together.

Was James really so blind that he could look past all the danger involved with Tommy and still fall for him so hard?

It felt like the boy was imprinting his love confession into his mouth with his tongue, every movement of his body just pure devoted worship at the altar of Tommy's sins. How could he allow himself to corrupt the poor lad?

He not only took a bite of the forbidden fruit but made James eat a basketful of it.

He had to snap out of his sadness, he knew. He couldn't just let himself drown in his misery, he had to deal with this.

He pushed back James with a cough and ducked behind his arm to dash for his clothes, wiping away his tears.

Maybe if he sends him away? He could give him some money, make him skip town, hell, skip fucking country, make him go to America.

Don't you dare think about Luca now, your heart is already tearing in two.

He'll be safe on another continent maybe. Get him a new passport. Maybe a new boyfriend. Don't fucking tremble at the thought, Thomas, man the fuck up.

He started putting on his shirt once more, his mind still racing with what his next steps should be, trying to ignore James making quick work of drying himself up and coming up behind him, kneeling down to grab Tommy's discarded panties. 

Oh, right, his bag with his spare clothes and underwear were left in the fucking car.

He sighed as James held out the lacy undergarment with both hands, stretching it apart with his fingers to signal him to step into it. Tommy did so, hesitantly, delicately placing his feet through the holes one by one, and let the younger man pull it up on his legs while caressing through his skin. 

He could still feel the boy's ejaculate inside of him but for some reason, he didn't want to get rid of it just yet.

As if it was a reminder. A claim.

Tommy tried his hardest to ignore the feeling of James' touch on his skin and focus on finishing with the buttons of his shirt, but as he felt the younger suck a hickey on his asscheek as he pulled his panties up all the way, he couldn't hold back his little gasp. 

He turned with a scornful raise of his brow to the boy behind him when he pulled back with a wet pop, but James' sheepish smile and little kiss to the new mark made him sigh in defeat and just reach for his waistcoat.

James helped him finish dressing, taking every chance he could get to feel his slighter body up, and Tommy indulged him with no complaints. He didn't know if the boy will ever have the chance to touch his skin again, better give him all he has now.

As he put on his suit-jacket, finally back in the outfit he came in,- except for the camisole, that he almost forgot about, but noticed as James hugged it close to his face to breathe in his scent before he left to put on some clean clothes as well -, he tried to comb his fingers through his hair in front of the mirror.

He huffed in frustration at the now almost completely dry locks, looking boyish as they curled wildly with only water taming them. His toiletries were also in the car, and he was not about to dash out for his hair mousse. Oh, well. There could be worse things in life than showing up at Alfie's with fluffy hair.

One such thing is showing up with a huge bite mark on the side of his neck. Only the corner of it peeked out above the collar, but it was still there. He swallowed as he ran a feather-light fingertip across the red bruise. 

He noticed in the mirror the long healed, by now only a faint sign of similar teeth marks on his ring finger, left there by Luca on their first night together.

He remembered feeling so happy for being claimed then. Now he only felt his guts wrench at the sight of the new claim.

He shook his head to clear it. He couldn't let himself think about silly things like that now. He had to focus on the task at hand.

He stepped out of the bathroom, James jumping off the stairs all dressed up with his coat on his arm. He looked excited and a bit formal in fashion, if not for how the tight shirt on him stretched around his muscles.

"Do you want to eat first or are we ready to go?" James inquired cheerfully, holding out his hand to a now frowning Tommy.

"What do you mean "we"? You didn't think you were coming with me, were you?" Tommy shook his head in disbelief. James's nose bridge was still a bit bruised from the earlier blow, did he also want it broken? Did he want a fucking bullet in it too? "You're staying here. Lock the door and don't open it to anyone other than Ada."

Tommy tried to move past him, but James blocked the door with his larger frame, "Let me accompany you. Just to make sure you get there safe. I promise I'll disappear before they'd notice me."

Tommy glared up at him as he tried to open the door under James' arm, "Yeah, rather they'd make you disappear before you'd notice," James slammed the door shut before Tommy could open it for barely more than a crack, "James, I'm not playing with you. Move."

Tommy's angry huff was met with more defiance from the taller man, "Only if you'll let me come with you. I can't leave you alone. That brute clearly has no respect for you. I need to make sure you come out of there unharmed. Please."

Tommy's throat clenched up, but he tried to will it away as he cleared it with a rough cough, looking anywhere but into the younger man's hopeful hazel eyes.

He tried to come up with a good enough excuse to make him stay at home, but then he thought about the possibility if maybe that comes with more danger. Maybe Ishmael wasn't the only one following him, and there are other men stationed outside, waiting for Tommy to leave to get to James and beat him to death.

Maybe keeping him close wasn't that bad an idea. Maybe that's how he could protect him best.

He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, before looking back up at the boy with a sigh, "Fine," James instantly perked up, "just keep a low profile and fuck off before we get too close. Stay in a café close by, somewhere crowded, but not in a Jewish one, they have free reign there. And listen to me no matter what. Are we clear?"

James nodded eagerly, his smile brighter than the sun as he opened the door for Tommy and held out his elbow again for the taking, "Like the sky, mommy. Shall we?"

Tommy shook his head and walked past him, ignoring the offer, not looking back as he saw from the corner of his eyes James catching up easily with his long legs and walk beside him.

This better not fucking end in a tragedy.

Thankfully James kept quiet but still walked with an overly joyful way that irritated Tommy beyond measure. As if he was taking a five-year-old to the circus instead of his potential doom.

"If someone happens to stop us and ask you who the fuck you are, you won't answer, act like you have no idea what they're on about. If they still ask, give them a fake name, say you don't know me, you're just on your way to the market," Tommy lit up a cigarette to try to calm his nerves, the bakery far too close for that to truly happen, "You'll leave without a single word when I tell you to, meet me on the same street in an hour, and if I'm not there, walk on without looking around, don't go home, stay with a friend for a couple of days."

James hesitantly nodded as he walked along less cheerfully now, shooting a nervous glance at him. He must have felt a change in Tommy's mental state. Less vulnerable, helpless kitten, and more territorial mother tiger protecting her young.

"And you don't say or do anything I haven't told you, alright? Alright?" Tommy asked in an impatient, confrontational tone. They were almost there. It either makes or breaks now.

"Yeah..." James nodded timidly, biting his lip as if he wanted to say more.

"Good," Tommy sucked on his cigarette as he turned the next corner, Alfie's bakery in view. He could already see Ollie at the door, talking to Ishmael. He exhaled smoke as he felt James straighten up a bit taller as he caught sight of the man who hit him not so long ago, "Now, fuck off."

Tommy was ready to just walk straight to the door but all of a sudden he was thrown against the crook on the wall by the larger man, barely hidden from the main street, and before he could shout at James and ask him what the fuck was he doing, his words were swallowed by the boy's demanding kiss.

Tommy tried to wriggle out and push him off but James was insistent and strong and didn't let up from devouring his mouth, his strong hand holding his neck, digging his fingers into the mark he left there. 

Tommy bit at his mouth but when that clever tongue licked the inside of his cheek his knees trembled and he let out a shaky whimper. He clawed at the boy's broad shoulders and whined into the kiss, kicking weakly against James' long legs until he finally pulled back.

"I love you," the younger man whispered into his hot wet mouth, now dripping with their shared saliva, "I'll love you forever, mommy."

He felt breathless, angry and aroused as James' charming smile came into view again, and whisper-shouted at him, "You bloody bastard-," but was cut off by someone clearing their throat next to them.

They both whipped their heads around to see Ishmael blink impassively at them, "Forgive me, Mr. Shelby, but could you please resume your snogging with your boyfriend after your meeting with Mr. Solomons?"

Tommy cleared his throat and roughly shoved James back, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that, Ishmael," and moved to walk together with the bearded man to the door, rubbing nervously against the bitemark on his neck without looking back at the boy.

When they reached the entrance he politely greeted Ollie who glanced up from the papers he has been reading through with a tight smile and quickly looked back down but snapped his gaze back up and behind them before addressing Tommy, "Oh, hang on, Mr. Shelby," he motioned with the pen in his hand, "It's supposed to be just you, no? I'm sorry but your boyfriend will have to stay out here."

Tommy blinked a couple of times in confusion before looking back. And there was James, smiling innocently as he loomed over him with only a couple of steps behind. 

This fucking idiot. He was asking for trouble.

He shook his head incredulously as he glared at the taller man, who seemed all too pleased from being addressed as his boyfriend once more, "You stay here," he said firmly before throwing the almost forgotten cigarette still between his fingers at James' feet.

He turned and walked beside Ollie into the bakery, leaving James behind with Ishmael. If they start fighting, he won't even blink twice before shooting the both of them, this was fucking ridiculous.

Nevertheless, he can't let Alfie get the higher ground with James. He needed to use something to take back control.

He looked down at the ground as they walked past the barrels, every echoing step he took another one closer to the younger man's death. 

Think, Tommy, fucking think. He stared at his shoes intensely as if they might hold the answer to his problem.

Wait. Oh.

He paused next to a barrel and kneeled behind it to seemingly muck around with his shoelaces, Ollie patiently waiting for him to finish a few steps further.

If this didn't work, he's going to get the poor lad murdered.

"Sorry, Ollie. Had to dress in a hurry, you know. My boy's too lively," Ollie bashfully turned away and muttered in agreement, trying to hide his blush. 

Once he was done he got back up with a nod in thanks and let Ollie lead him to Alfie's office.

Tommy didn't know exactly what to expect as he stepped into the room but was pleasantly surprised as he saw the older man sitting at his desk, much calmer than when he left as he read through some papers with his little half-moon glasses on. 

As if he wasn't raging like a rabid dog when Tommy humiliated him in front of his men only an hour ago.

"Mr. Solomons," Tommy cleared his throat as he took a seat at the guest chair once more, focusing on remaining as nonchalant as possible, not letting even a morsel of worry slip through his tone, "I'm here as you asked. Now, what was so important to discuss, that couldn't wait for more than an hour?"

Alfie traced what he was reading with his pencil for another minute before finally addressing Tommy, "Mm, right, apologies, mate, for ripping the cock out of your mouth," Tommy only slowly blinked at the degrading tone, "you'll get one back there soon enough. Don't worry your pretty head about it, treacle."

The older man took his sweet time in folding the document in his hand and bringing out a new one from his drawer, taking his glasses off, but still not looking at Tommy. If anyone else saw him, they would say Alfie was not bothered at all, with how casual he acted, but Tommy's watchful eyes noticed every small tick of his. His fingers were clenching more, rubbing against each other, his gaze still determined on focus on anything but at Tommy, his nostrils flaring slightly with every new inhale.

He must have noticed his scent change. Now he smelled like James, instead of his usual aroma of cigarettes and rain.

Alfie was frustrated. If not fucking enraged.

"Now, Tommy, sweetheart," he threw the document in front of Tommy on the desk, "I thought about our discussion this morning very hard, right, about the bloody Italians and all that."

Tommy didn't say a word or move a muscle as he calmly observed the larger man's movements. Yes, the way Alfie's fingers motioned around the air in excess confirmed his suspicion. 

Alfie was not even a little bit calm. That thought made the knot in his stomach ease up a little and get replaced with something else. Something like... pride?

"And let's be honest, mate. You need me, more than I need you, innit? So I thought, right, since I'm such a generous and big-hearted bloke," he lowered his voice a bit, "and that's not the only thing big about me, innit," but his raised brow was still directed at the paper, "I thought, well, let's forget about the little mess from this morning, yeah, and let's renew our little business partnership. To fit us better, right?"

Tommy spoke up with an ice-cold tone and glare, "And you thought I would want to continue having business with you after you planned on betraying me, Mr. Solomons?"

Finally, Alfie's gaze snapped up to his face with an irritated tilt of his brow, but his eyes momentarily widened as he spotted the edge of the red mark visible on his neck. It trailed over to his fluffy hair and how his clothes were slightly rumpled. When he answered, his voice took a dangerously low tone, "Bit of a big word that is, for your little mouth, sweetie. Careful, you might choke on it."

The innuendo was unmissable and Tommy retorted without a moment's hesitation, "You don't need to worry about that, Mr. Solomons, I scarcely choke, I'm used to having quite big things in my mouth."

Alfie's sharp inhale was an obvious tell and so was the way his large hand smoothed down his beard, "Aren't you a generous little darling to your wee lad? Heard he looks like a fucking choir boy."

Tommy tilted his head with a coy smirk, "Oh, believe me, Mr. Solomons, if all choir boys looked like my man, I'd still go to church."

The way Alfie's jaw clenched and his eyes kept trailing back to the mark made Tommy want to laugh and dance around as if he won some kind of a battle. "Look how good I get fucked by someone else," was something he wanted to sing, but that would be less than proper in a business setting, so he remained smug and impassive silently.

They wordlessly stared each other down, both daring the other to say something until Ollie shyly spoke up next to the desk, "He looks more like an athlete if you ask me. Very fit."

Both men sitting at the desk slowly turned towards him with wide eyes, Ollie squirming under the attention.

"And how the fuck do you know that, Ollie?" Alfie asked in a much lighter tone than before.

Tommy felt sweat drip down his spine from nervousness. He gloated far too fast. God fucking damn it.

Ollie hesitantly glanced at Tommy and then back at Alfie before he swallowed and stammered out an answer, "Uh, they arrived together. He's waiting for Mr. Shelby by the door."

Tommy clenched his teeth together as he saw Alfie's surprise dissolve into a predatory grin under his beard, "And are you certain that's the prince fucking charming of our dear Tommy here?"

Tommy was about to object and say no but Ollie nodded confidently, "Yeah, Ishmael confirmed it's the bloke he decked in the face and he still had the bruise. He also, uhm," he looked away from Alfie's gaze, "before Mr. Shelby stepped in they made out on the street. Thought he was going to shag him right there."

Now it was Alfie's turn to clench his teeth in irritation as he looked back at Tommy with a questioning raise to his brow.

Tommy tried to play it nonchalant and shrugged, but he was buzzing with fear inside, "He's quite affectionate, my dear boyfriend. Wanted a goodbye kiss. He's from a good family, a sweet and innocent lad."

Alfie nodded and rumbled under his beard as he spoke to Ollie without taking his eyes off of Tommy, gaze flickering to the teeth mark on his neck once more, "Right, sounds quite charming, alright, Ollie, I want you to go outside and invite the sweet and innocent lad from the good family in for a little chat, he must be missing his mommy very much, right."

Tommy swallowed as Ollie nodded and rushed out the door.

He felt the noose on his neck tighten. He had to get back control. He needed leverage.

"Are you going to measure your cocks against each other, or?" Tommy asked with a mocking shake of his head.

"Nah, treacle, no need, right, I already won that battle the moment you first walked through my door," Alfie motioned with his ringed fingers at his own face, "with your big bloodshot doe eyes, yeah, looking at me with that bruised up pretty porcelain face that screamed for a good fuck. Now," he cleared his throat and leaned forward on the table, sweeping his hand through the air, "I don't fucking know since when this sweet and innocent boy from the good fucking family showed up in your life, right, no clue, but what I do know, sweetie, is that you have been craving my cock since day fucking one and honestly, I'd love to give it to ya, right? Easy on the eyes, you are. Fucking gorgeous little cunt. But there's a little problem here, innit?" and he stood up as he spoke to round his desk and lean on it in front of Tommy.

The younger man peered up with a nervous lick to his lips. He knew Alfie was right. He has been dreaming about getting dicked down by the larger man since the first time he saw him, and he couldn't deny that like he couldn't deny that grass was green and the sky was blue.

"It's that you quite firmly refused my advances this very morning, didn't ya?" Alfie was talking as if he was discussing business, but there was a hidden heat behind every word, that Tommy didn't fail to catch, "Told me in great fucking detail why you won't bend over my table. How your little boyfriend has three things I don't. Now," he tapped the document on the desk next to him, "I'm proposing a new deal, to change that, yeah?"

Tommy tilted his head curiously, not realizing he was exposing the bitemark on his neck more with the motion until the older man's gaze shifted down to it again. Before he could try to hide the claim, Alfie's large hand came up to softly rub over it, the feeling of those calloused fingers on his skin ignited a fire low in his belly.

"I'm reducing my share of your business to forty percent, from the earlier fifty, as a show of respect," Alfie's digits caressed up to his jaw as he spoke, "I'm cutting all ties with Sabini, no more dealings with the bastard, right, and refusing his much more financially beneficial offer, as a sign of loyalty."

Tommy leaned into the touch on his face, but his gaze remained cold and calculating as he slowly blinked up, "What about height?"

And just as he said that, Ollie came back with James quickly following behind. Tommy whipped his head around and away from Alfie's touch, his boy's eyes brightening up as the shorter man looked back at him with a bit of worry showing through the cracks of his mask.

Alfie huffed as James came up to Tommy to hold onto his shoulders reassuringly, leaning back with his arms crossed, and seized the lad up from head to toe obviously, "Reckon I could bust your sweet boy's kneecaps to deal with that, right."

James' tender gaze directed at Tommy contorted into a cold and angry glare as he looked over to the older man, "You can try, old man. See what happens," his voice dipped so low and serious it startled all others in the room, especially Tommy who held onto his broad palms on his shoulders, silently begging him to stop it.

Alfie gave an amused dark chuckle to shake off his surprise, "Look at that, baby teeth barely fell out and he's already biting, the cheeky little shit." 

James gave a degrading snog, his hand caressing over Tommy's neck, where he laid his claim, "Yes and my boyfriend loves it. Don't you, Tommy?" he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the shorter man's cheekbone, Thomas sighing into the feeling.

Alfie watched the territorial display with burning rage barely concealed behind his eyes, "Hm, I bet he says that to all the kids he's babysitting, don't you treacle? Quite a generous little doll you are," he reached out with one hand towards Tommy's jaw, but before he could touch, James swatted his hand away with a deafening crack.

Time seemed to freeze for a minute together with Tommy's pulse.

"If you try to lay a finger on my mommy, I'll tear your whole arm clean off," James growled, his hands on Tommy becoming tighter. 

He scrambled to hold them, his worry growing tenfold.

Alfie pushed himself off the desk and stepped closer, rubbing at his hand, showing off his bulk as he stalked towards them in an intimidating manner. The last time Tommy saw him walk like that, he busted a man's skull open a second later. The memory of that made his grip tighten on James' wrist.

"Are you threatening me, boy?" Alfie rumbled, towering over the still seated Tommy, but looking up at James who straightened out his back to properly show their height difference.

"I'm not saying I am," James replied in a cool and unaffected tone, his eyes stabbing daggers through the older man's skull, "but I'm also not saying I won't break your spine and blow your whole bloody turf up if you keep acting so familiar with Thomas, you old geezer."

Tommy almost choked on air, shooting out of his chair to shield James with his own body, pressing himself between the two men hurriedly, "Alright, James, that's enough."

Alfie's eyes looked manic, his voice strained from barely contained anger, "Tommy, sweetie, I'm gonna fucking shoot your choir boy in the fucking face."

Tommy could barely hold back the boy behind him as he seethed, "Who the fuck do you think you are, calling him "sweetie"?" he wrapped one long arm around Tommy's waist possessively, "This is my fucking boyfriend. I'll fucking trigger the grenades I put down around your bakery if you talk to him like that again."

The room was stunned to silence for a moment at that.

Tommy's eyes widened as he turned back to James, holding his face tenderly with his hands to try to bring his gaze back to him, but the younger man just kept glaring threateningly at Alfie over his head. He wanted to look him in the eyes, tell him to stop fucking fooling around, but the boy looked so wild and enraged and honest that it scared the living shit out of him.

"What the fuck are you yapping on about mate?" Alfie asked incredulously, "What fucking grenades?"

"You should have your men trained to be more observant, Mr. Solomons," James spoke in a sharp and commanding tone while holding onto Tommy's wrists gently, "They didn't even bat an eye as I walked around your block and hid my explosives behind your various crates. They were blind fucking fools just like you. Wouldn't even recognize me if they saw my face in the paper every morning. And it was in it a couple of times."

Tommy felt his blood freeze, if James was making up a story now, it was a damn bloody convincing one with how serious he sounded.

"Was I supposed to recognize ya?" Alfie huffed.

"Only if you read the paper about the anarchist hits. Look up the Wall Street case. I was the one in charge of blowing it up. That and several others," he smugly spoke, "You'll find me under James O'Connor. Arsonist and an explosive specialist from Kentish Town."

Tommy's eyes widened. Where the fuck did James come up with all that shit?

Nevermind, he decided to play along.

He sighed as he turned back to Alfie with mild annoyance, "Well, we were supposed to bring that up if you didn't comply to our demands, but now is fine too," he turned to Ollie, "I've also put down a grenade myself behind one of your crates inside, to make the impact thorough enough to wipe out everyone. Ollie was there, he saw. I acted as if I was tying my shoelaces. Isn't that right, Ollie?"

Alfie turned with wild eyes towards Ollie who was trembling and stuttering, "Oh God, he did. He did tie his fucking shoelaces, Alfie."

Tommy nodded, "Yes, I did tie my shoelaces," he turned back to Alfie with a cool look, not bothered about how James wrapped his arm possessively around his waist, "So threatening my beloved boyfriend in any manner may result in you losing your whole bakery and potentially life, due to your very combustible rum, so I wouldn't think of doing that again, if I were you, Mr. Solomons."

Alfie looked two seconds away from going absolutely ballistic as he breathed deeply and stared into Tommy's eyes, "You devious fucking whore."

James almost jumped over the shorter man to get to Alfie in an enraged roar, but Tommy held him back with all his strength and turned back to him, hushing the younger boy softly and cupping his cheek affectionately, trying to calm him down with quiet comforting words, "It's alright, James, it's okay, deep breaths. Good boy, that's right, be a good boy for mommy."

James instantly calmed from the gentle tone and held onto Tommy's hand affectionately, but glared up behind him when Alfie huffed, "Fucking hell, put a fucking leash on that thing, Tommy."

Tommy pet at James' soft curls and placed a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth to take back his attention, James melting into the contact and hungrily returning the kiss. The taller man hugged him close tightly and licked into his mouth as if Alfie wasn't there before Tommy pulled back with a little hum.

"Wait for me a bit outside, James, alright? Mommy's gonna come back to you soon, just let me discuss something with Mr. Solomons first," Tommy gently spoke to James' lips but the younger boy shook his head worriedly.

"I don't want to leave you alone with him, mommy," his arms tightened around Tommy's waist.

Alfie grunted behind them, "Come on James, let mommy and daddy have a little chat now."

Tommy trembled at the word "daddy" and James seemed slightly affected too, with the way he blushed through his glare. 

Tommy nodded reassuringly at James, "It's all going to be fine. Don't do anything harsh, don't hurt anybody, and don't blow the place up. Just wait by the door and don't come in unless I tell you to, alright? Be a good boy for mommy."

James chewed at his lip hesitantly and turned to Alfie with another cold scowl when the older man spoke in a much more amused tone, "Don't worry son, daddy is going to take good care of mommy."

Tommy cleared his throat to try to fight down his growing arousal as he nudged James towards the door with Ollie helping along. The taller man leaned down one last time to possessively kiss into his mouth with a large hand on his jaw, trailing kisses down his cheek to his neck to mouth at the mark he left behind there, "You're mine, mommy. I love you."

Tommy sighed in pleasure against his temple before kissing it, "I know, James, I know."

The boy looked at him with pure love as he kissed him softly for the last time before finally letting himself be turned away.

When Ollie finally dragged James out the door and closed it behind them, Tommy allowed himself to release a relieved breath before turning back to Alfie who was once again leaning against his desk with a sly grin.

Tommy raised a nonchalant brow, ready to fall back into the cool facade, "So, let's discuss the new deal then, Mr. Solomons."

Alfie tilted his head to the side, grin widening, "What fucking deal, mate?"

Tommy paused for a moment before walking slowly back to the desk with a calculating gaze, "Your reduced share and sworn loyalty, Mr. Solomons, that deal."

Alfie rubbed at his beard, "Yeah, treacle, that was before your fucking war-dog tried to tear my fucking throat out and piss all over you to mark his territory. Threatened to blow my fucking bakery up, that little bugger. Nah, mate, fuck that, no fucking deal," he shook his head with a chuckle, "I'm not gonna compete with your fucking psycho boy. You might as well start looking for a new business partner in London, but seeing as it's me and Sabini who control the city, right, and I'm about to sign a deal with him, I doubt you'll find one, mate."

Tommy's stomach fell again. Shit.

All this time he's been trying to fight for James' life and he didn't even think about the business.

"And seeing how if your little overgrown arsonist blows up my bakery you'll lose your only potential contact, I'd say, sweetie, you're in pretty fucking deep shit," he suddenly put his hands up in mock surrender, "Ah, forgive me, forgot if I call you that your choir boy will blow us all to Hell."

Tommy swallowed thickly and sauntered closer.

He had to fucking get that deal back.

He parted his lips and batted his eyelashes prettily, the way he knew Alfie liked, "Alfie," he made sure to dip his voice low and seductive, "You know I don't mind you calling me that. I don't mind you calling me anything."

Alfie noticed the change in demeanor instantly, his grin faltering for a moment before returning full force, "Hm, do you now, treacle? Not even when I call you a "devious fucking whore"?"

Tommy was only a step away from the larger man now, his hooded eyes glancing at Alfie's exposed chest hair where his rumpled shirt was unbuttoned. He brought a delicate hand up and softly traced along the shirt's material, his fingertips carding through the curly brown hair and feeling the warm skin beneath before he answered in a coy tone, "No. I quite like it actually," he leaned even closer, their thighs now touching as Tommy breathed into Alfie's ear, "being called things like that always make me so hot. Ask my boyfriend."

Alfie suddenly grabbed him by his tiny waist and flipped them over, slamming Tommy's smaller frame down on his desk and pressing himself between his parted thighs. Tommy would have been afraid if not for feeling the larger man's massive erection against his clothed ass.

"What the fuck do you want, Tommy?" Alfie seethed above him, pressing the younger man's wrists into the wood.

Finally, his chance came.

"I want that deal," Tommy breathed, chest rising and falling fast from fear and arousal, "Your loyalty. Your share reduced to twenty percent."

Alfie shook his head in disbelief, "I said forty percent, mate."

Tommy hooked his legs around the larger man's waist, pulling him closer to grind his bottom against the other's hard dick, "Twenty," he coyly licked his lips for a good measure.

Alfie looked at him with wide eyes before his hands moved to his trousers and roughly opened his belt "Thirty-eight."

Tommy shimmied out of his pants on the desk, knocking off various objects neither of them could care less about, to reveal his silky panties and stockings, making the older man above him groan, "Twenty-two."

Alfie grabbed the smaller man's shirt in both fists and tore it open, making Tommy gasp and send his buttons flying, "Thirty-six."

Tommy took one of his large hands in both of his and dragged it away from his shirt and led it down into his underwear, making Alfie's fingers feel how open and ready he was, with James' come still leaking out, "Twenty-four."

Alfie could barely control himself as his index and middle finger dipped inside his used ass with a deep inhale at Tommy's moan, "Thirty-four."

Thomas mewled as the fingers reached deep inside, his head thrown back against the desk, "Fuck, ah, Alfie, twenty-five, and I'll call you daddy while you fuck me and let you come inside."

"Fucking deal," Alfie growled as he tore off Tommy's panties with his other hand and hungrily smashed their lips together, the smaller man whining into the kiss and wrapping his arms around his neck.

God, he wanted this for so long.

Tommy felt lost in lust as Alfie unbuckled his own pants and wasted no time in shoving his massive cock inside his hole.

He wasn't able to see it before, so he didn't know what to expect, but he couldn't help his scream as he was breached. Alfie didn't stop until he was seated in all the way and Tommy clawed at his back as his eyes rolled up to the ceiling at the delicious stretch.

Alfie wasn't kidding when he said he was big. He felt even longer than James. And its girth felt twice as thick. As if his whole forearm was shoved inside. 

It almost felt too much. It was the best.

Only the sudden slap to his face brought him back to reality and he gasped as he looked up at Alfie, who was now grinning down at him like a wolf, "Told you no need to measure, didn't I, sweetheart?" he dragged down halfway, only to slam it back inside with a forceful thrust, making Tommy under him moan brokenly at the feeling, "Come on, mommy, let daddy hear you how good I can make you feel."

Tommy mewled loudly and scratched his nails down his back as Alfie started pounding into him wildly, his hole barely able to keep up with how merciless that huge dick was. 

He always imagined Alfie to be a rough fuck, but to be so animalistic? Like a fucking bull. Or a bear. Either way, what bliss.

"Ah, daddy, so good," Tommy whined, "so fucking big, ah, fuck, daddy, harder..."

The older man chuckled as he leaned up and spread his thighs further apart forcefully, slamming in at a new angle and making Tommy see stars with how his cock punched his sweet spot with every thrust, "Knew that this was what you fucking craved, what you fucking needed, you deprived little slut. This fucking monster cock in your tight little fucking cunt, eh? Heard you were freshly fucked when Ishmael fucking knocked on your door. Thought you'd still be loose, but all you are is wet for more, still tight like a little virgin for daddy, aren't you? Your little boy's tiny prick couldn't fuck you well enough, innit, you need daddy to show you what mommy needs in that sweet little dripping wet pussy."

Tommy was moaning "Yes, daddy, please," uncontrollably as he was dragged around on the desk like a little fuck-toy, tears spilling from his eyes at the intensity of the feeling, "I need it so much, want it so bad, daddy, ah, give it to me!"

He yelped when he was slapped across his face again, almost coming from the blow alone, the hard rings making the hit more painful and cutting his lip.

Alfie kept on thrusting inside as he grabbed his jaw and forced his face back to position roughly, making Tommy look him in the eyes, "Who the fuck do you belong to, Tommy, hm? Who's cock have you been craving in your tight little ass since your gorgeous eyes landed on him? Who's dick can't you live without? Who's fucking you over his desk while your little boyfriend waits outside? Who owns this ass? Who owns this pussy? Who the fuck owns you, Tommy?"

Tommy felt like crying as the thrusts became impossibly harder, whining and scrambling at Alfie's wrist, trying to look away, but Alfie wasn't having it and slapped him again, making him whine and almost come.

He sobbed with slack lips, puffy and red from all those hairy kisses, and looked up with teary eyes as he whimpered, "You, daddy," he sniffled, "Ah, you own me. I'm yours, daddy, just please..."

Alfie spit into his open mouth and reached down to squeeze Tommy's neglected erection, "Then squirt for daddy, Tommy, you devious fucking whore."

And that's all Tommy needed to come harder than ever before with a gut-wrenching scream, his back arching off the desk from the force of it and clenching down on the cock inside of him. 

Alfie muffled his roar at the tight feeling into Tommy's exposed neck as he leaned down and bit into the pale flesh hard, rutting into him in a punishing pace to chase his own orgasm that he reached a few seconds later, pumping his seed deep into Tommy's hole.

Tommy whimpered through the aftershocks as Alfie rocked his limp body on the table with his last few thrusts, milking out every last drop and licking at the fresh new teeth mark he left behind on the center of his throat.

Oh God, Alfie marked him up.

Tommy reached up with a trembling hand to tug at Alfie's sweat-damp hair with a frustrated whine, kicking his back weakly to get him off of him but the older man just chuckled and started sucking hickeys around the new claim he created.

"You fucking bastard," Tommy wept as Alfie created another vicious lovebite on the pale expense of his neck, "How dare you fucking-," but his complaint was swallowed by the larger man's mouth kissing him deeply to shut him up, his anger disappearing within moments.

Tommy was far too blissed out to not moan into the wet kiss and his previously clawing hands turned soft and caressing Alfie's jawline. The feeling of his coarse beard under his fingertips and lips felt electrifying and his legs, still wrapped around the bigger man's middle, nudged him closer to rock down on the softening member inside him, making them both gasp. It felt so fucking good, even better than how he imagined.

Alfie bit at his full bottom lip as he pulled back a few centimeters, just to watch Tommy's heavily breathing, blushing face, and run his hand through his soft hair with a smug grin.

"I've been dreaming about having you like this since I first fucking laid eyes on you, treacle," Alfie's gruff voice sounded so comforting, his hands caressing him gently and making Tommy lean into it with a happy sigh, "Not even heaven would be more perfect than you, you little bloody devil."

Tommy gave a tired chuckle and kissed Alfie's palm that cradled his face, nuzzling the calloused skin, and looking up with hooded eyes adoringly. He wished he could stay like this forever.

The older man leaned back down to kiss him a bit more slowly, his tongue licking into Tommy's warm mouth as if it belonged there and Tommy moaned into it as his legs around his waist tightened before Alfie breathed into his mouth, "Knew I could make you forget about your little boy outside, eh, make you understand what you truly need is a real man."

Tommy's warm and sweet afterglow came to a screeching halt at those words and his whole body froze up.

James was still just outside the door. 

Oh, fuck.

Tommy roughly tried to shove Alfie back with a frightened whimper, his eyes growing large and beating his fists against Alfie's chest until the larger man finally backed off with a grunt. 

Tommy gasped and shivered as the massive cock slid out of his used hole, but he had no time to mind his aching body, he quickly jumped off the desk and gathered his pants off the floor to slip into them frantically, not even bothering with his torn panties in a heap by his feet.

Alfie watched him with curious raise to his brow as he took his time tucking away his spent cock, picking up Tommy's underwear off the floor and wandered back behind his desk to heavily fall back on his chair with a heavy sigh.

Tommy ignored the older man as he tried to somehow pull his torn shirt together, but it was a lost cause since Alfie popped off all the buttons. He gave a frustrated groan and just wrapping his jacket tighter around himself to try to keep it together.

"You want a spare shirt? I can give you one," Alfie asked in a disgustingly pleased tone, opening up one of his desk drawers and fishing out a crisp, perfectly folded, immaculate white shirt, which puzzled the younger man, seeing that Alfie's shirts on him always seemed overly crumpled and dirty, "I'll also compensate you fairly, ya know, for tearing up your clothes."

Tommy gave him a cold glare as he took the shirt, watching with a grimace as the older man leaned back on his chair and pressed his torn lacy underwear to his face and inhaled deeply, way too loud.

"Oh, yeah," Alfie's voice was muffled by Tommy's undergarment, but his content rumble was still clear enough to hear as Tommy took his shirt, vest, and jacket off, "I'll be using this baby to jack off for a month."

The younger man scoffed and pulled on Alfie's shirt, which, while decidedly fresh and clean, still smelled like Alfie. Like rum, freshly baked bread, and campfire.

He turned back to the larger man when he heard him hum thoughtfully, "And think of that perfect sight too while I'm at it," Alfie smiled with hooded eyes as he watched Tommy's smaller frame get completely swallowed by his shirt. It was very big on his lithe body, "Fucking want you to wear that and only that every time you come over. Want to fuck you next in my sweater. In my bed. Bet you'd look like a fucking angel."

Tommy huffed as he buttoned up the shirt, "That would cost you a lot, Mr. Solomons. Just like the marks you so kindly left behind without my permission."

Alfie laughed and threw his hands out in defeat, "Got a bit carried away there, treacle, my apologies," the words were far too familiar for him right now and they made Tommy's guts clench painfully, "Will lower my share to twenty-three for them, alright?"

Tommy turned to him again with sharp eyes as he put on his waistcoat, "You put a fucking claim on my neck where everyone can see, and you think I'll fucking do with twenty-fucking-three?" he shook his head in denial, "You'll go down to fifteen or I'll let my boyfriend blast your bloody place up in flames. I don't know how I'll manage to hold him back from tearing you to shreds as it is."

Alfie's eyes widened at how upset Tommy sounded and got back up from his chair, "What's that, afraid I might have hurt your rabid lapdog's feelings, hm?" he rounded the desk and stepped closer to Tommy, almost pressing him against the wood as he stared him down, "Is mommy so concerned for her little boy? Does he get fussy when you whore yourself out to other men? Do you kiss it better for him?" he was so close now that every word he spoke felt like a physical hit on his face, "Do you tell him that even though any bloke on the street could pound you for some cash, he's special and mommy loves only him?"

The mocking tone and cruel words made Tommy's eyes well up with tears that he couldn't force down. 

He felt horrid. He betrayed James.

"Yes," Tommy whispered brokenly, clutching at the bitemark on his neck, "Yes, I care about him. And he cares about me. He loves me," Tommy sobbed, his throat feeling tight, "And yes, I'm a fucking whore and he knows it, knows about the things I do, and still wants me the same. So yes, he's special," Alfie gaped at him with a disbelieving expression, "And yes, I only love him."

The confession startled them both. It felt too true for either of their comfort.

Tommy couldn't take the honesty for more than half a minute and looked away, wiping at his eyes and clearing his throat to break the tension, trying desperately to shift back to his usual demeanor as he grabbed his jacket and coat, "I'll not be signing the deal until I see your taking reduced to fifteen. For your safety I'd have you consider it," he rushed towards the door without looking the older man in the eyes, "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Solomons."

Tommy tore the door open and frantically looked around to search for James, but it was only Ollie and a few other men loitering around, trying desperately to act as if they weren't listening on what they were saying.

"Where the fuck is James?" Tommy seethed at Ollie who looked about two seconds away from shitting himself.

"He, uhm, he left..." Ollie stuttered nervously, barely able to look anywhere but at the marks on Tommy's neck, now further exposed by the oversized shirt he was wearing.

Tommy frowned and grabbed at Ollie's vest, trying to be threatening, but coming off more as desperate, "Left? What the hell do you mean he left? When?"

Ollie's face burned red as he looked towards the office door, "Uh, right after you screamed you belonged to Mr. Solomons. He seemed a bit, um, well, upset, to say the least... Ishmael followed him again and just came back, said he went home."

Tommy's heart sunk as he let go of the taller man. 

James heard everything. He knew he let Alfie fuck him. He knew he betrayed him.

Tommy wanted to gauge his own fucking eyes out and bury himself alive. How could he do this to the boy?

He remembered his panic attack from this morning after just some mild criticism. There's no doubt James would be hurting himself even worse from a blow like this.

Oh, god, what if he seriously injures himself?

What if he fucking kills himself?

It'll all be Tommy's fault.

He heard Alfie rumble "Good fucking riddance" behind him in the doorframe but he didn't turn around and just started running towards the exit as fast as he could.

He needed to get to James, quickly. 

Before he loses him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please check out my other works, leave a kudo and a comment (I feed off on them) and check out my Tumblr for more content and art at abusivelittlebunny!


End file.
